Music Town
Music Town is the main setting of Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love and its game adaption. It also appears in the anime under the name of Dietsch, a fictional town of Strasbourg, Alsace. 'Area 1: Player's House Area' The player's house is on Player's House Area, where the player (and his/her family) live. Players have most everything they need on this land plot: a watering hole, field, house, etc. You can upgrade specific buildings by visiting Rolf. A. Idol House The house includes a bed, calendar, table with two chairs, bookshelf, and kitchen. The telephone in your house just for decoration and doesn't serve any purpose. After upgraded to Stage 2 House, the bed will automatically upgraded to Double Bed for two people to sleep and the table will have four chairs on each side. After your child has grown enough, the crib will be demolished. B. Maker Shed Player must hire Nikolai to build the Maker Shed, which costs 30.000 Cash and 30 Hardwood Lumber. The shed holds Maker Machines players can use to refine products; the Yarn Maker turns Wool into Yarn, the Cheese Maker turns Milk into Cheese, and so on. C. Chicken Coop There is no upgrade for Chicken Coop, as the player can only keep maximum 10 chickens. D. Animal Barn The Animal Barn you started out is pretty small. Rolf will sell Level 2 Animal Barn upgrade after you finish the storyline. The Big Animal Barn can hold a total of 15 livestock animals and costs 24.500 Cash, 30 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Mithril, and 2 Orichalcum. E. Idol Stage Idol Stage has similar purpose to Fitting Room from Aikatsu series. It is used to put the player into their desired outfit and take them to the stage. To activate the doorway, at least two or three outfits must be placed on the golden crest located on the center of the booth. The cards should consist a top, a bottom, and shoes (paired in one). A dress can also be placed instead of top and bottom. There are also two optional outfits that can be placed if the person chooses to. The optional outfits are accescories section. Once the required outfits are placed, the door opens and the player may proceed to next stage. F. Pet House This big building is for housing pets you can unlock in the game. There is a feed bin for pets and Horse. 'Area 2: Serenata Resort' Serenata Resort (スケルツォ・リゾート Serenata Rizōto) is a resort area located to the east of the Player's house area. The shops in this area are open from 10:00 to 18:00, but closed on Monday. #'Musique Patisserie:' is located to the left of Bluebell Mansion. Philippe is the chef who cooks up the meal orders, while Sara runs the counter by herself. Mélodie takes the orders for customers who come in and take a seat at their two tables. Her older sister, Nathalie helps them. #'Bluebell Mansion' Rudolf and Gabriela resides in this mansion with their daughter Heidi, who is a pianist. Heidi's two older brothers, Johann and Julian, are their butlers. A shop will #Chocolat Café #Leonie's House 'Area 3: Crossroads' The Crossroads go west to Music Town Plaza, north towards the Mountains, east to your land plot, and south to the Beach. 'Area 4: Music Town Plaza' To the west of Crossroads is the town plaza. Most of the shops are open from 10:00 to 18:00 PM, but closed on Tuesday. The only exceptions are Tempo Clinic and Flo Pub; Tempo Clinic opens from 8:00 to 20:00 while Flo Pub opens from 12:00 to 00:00 (midnight). #'Onpu Apartment' is located to the northwest of town. Daniel, Tina, and Mia work together. Even though there are a lot of rooms in the apartment, the only inhabitants that live are Emmanuel, Luigi, Guido, and Tanja. #'Pink Sugar Tailoring' is owned by Yann and Eliza. Their daughter Renée works here too, helping them to make clothes. The player is able to purchase clothing and accessories at the store for themselves and their young child. #Jaroslava's House #Aymeric's Manor #Davy's House #'Flo Pub' is an Irish pub owned by Florencia and her brother, located to the right of Davy's House. It's a meeting place for many citizens. The building hosts a variety of entertainment, including two playable arcade machines, jukebox, and a cola soda machine. #'Tempo Clinic' is located to the left of Beatriz Art Gallery. Honoré lives and works at the clinic with his wife Sonja. Their daughter Chelsea lives with them too. Both couple often complain about the lack of patients. #'Beatriz Art Gallery' is a building owned by Beatriz. The shop does not have any service. #'Pet Shop' is located in the southwest area of Music Town Plaza, near the entrance from Player's Farmland. The shop is occupied by Roger, along with his wife Karin, and daughter Jacqueline. #'Red Flower Ballet Studio' is a studio owned by Freyr, along with his wife Vivian, and daughter Linda. This shop does not have any service. #Evelyn's House #'Hair Salon' is located in to the right of Ballet Studio. Hina will change the style of the player's hair as well as hair color for a small fee. She will do this as many times as the player wants, as long as he/she pays her for each update. The player can change just his/her hair-style, just hair color, or both of those. The choice you make is instantly made to your character after you pay the fee. You can preview the hair-style before confirming your purchase, and all hair-styles are only available for specific gender (Ex: You can't select boy hair-styles if playing as a girl OR vice-versa). 'Area 5: Dynamic Street' To the north of Music Town Plaza is Dynamic Street. The shops are open from 9:00 to 19:00, but closed on Wednesday and Thursday. #'Igor's Fishery' is located behind the Windmill. It is owned and inhabited by Igor the fisherman. It sells various fishing supplies. #Windmill #'XH Restaurant:' Xiao Hua sells the same things as Chae Won, but in her shop you can find variety of Chinese food. #'Haru Haru' is run by Haruko and her family. They sell variety of Japanese food. #'Virtuoso Ranch' is where the player can buy animals and everything they need to care for them. The store is run and inhabited by Wilhelmine (nicknamed Mimi). It sells seeds for flowers, fruits, and vegetables too. #'Supermarket:' Thomas manages the supermarket and handles customer service. He can be found inside his kiosk at the bottom of his supermarket. 'Area 6: Encore Street' To the south of Music Town Plaza is Encore Street. All shops are open from 8:00 to 18:00, but closed on Thursday. #'Flower Shop' is the shop where the Quinn siblings live and work. Shelby sells flower and vegetable seeds - whilst her brother, Adam, sells saplings. In addition, she gives information about the sale prices of harvested crops. #'Nocturne Church' is used for other activities, such as weddings and confession. Pastor Ludo will overview the wedding ceremonies. Any animal on the farm who dies will be buried outside of the church. Pastor Ludo will say a few goodbyes to your animal, and Thomas will also attend, scolding you for neglecting your animals. #'Library:' If you're tired of going to school, just visit the library here! It is open from 10:00 to 18:00. Here, the player can read books, the majority of which were written by Vera's father, Ymir. Many of the books are helpful to the player; all talk about festivals, flowers, fishing, mining. There are no recipes here. #'Make-Up Salon:' Besides being an eligible girl, Elena has a special service available inside of her salon. If you become bored with your facial features, you can ask Elena to change your look. Elena can change your skin color, eye style, eye color, and make-up (if the character is a girl). The options she has for changes are the same ones available when you first created a game character. Elena doesn't unlock any new colors or styles, and you can only select the ones available for the main character (ex: you can't select boy styles if playing as a girl). #Felicia's House #'Chae Restaurant:' Chae Won runs a restaurant by herself. She makes a variety of Korean food. #Wiktoria's Yurt #'Gardening Store:' Piper will sell seeds at her shop. She also sells normal Fertilizer the player can use to increase the quality of his/her crops. 'Area 7: Harmonia Mountain District' This mining area can be reached by walking towards the north of Crossroads. The area is more industrial than the main town, and you will find the carpenter, blacksmith, and here. The district also has a mine in and access to the Queen's Castle, where the Musical Tree is located. The shops in Harmonia Mountain District are open from 10:00 to 22:00, but closed on Friday. Players can see shopkeepers wandering around in front of their stores except for Greta, who stays indoors the time. #The Mine - Ores are found here and it can be converted into gems at Blacksmith and Carpentry if wanted. The player must bring lots of food to replenish his/her stamina if he/she wishes to dig all the way to Level 100 and gain an extra heart. #Blacksmith and Carpentry - Nicolai, Martha, Kasper and Julius live in the big house located to the entrance of Crossroads. #Sven's Tent - Sven's tent is located in the area left above the lake where the player can go fishing here. #White Lily Spa - At Greta's Spa, the player can recover their stamina in this public bath. It can be accessed by going up by Nicolai's Blacksmith and Carpentry. 'Area 8: Adagio Day Private School' Adagio Day Private School is located to the north of your land plot. The courtyard is often the location for festivals, as it is wide and spacious to hold a lot of people. Typically, the only person you'll see inside is Mr. Joost. It is open from 06:00 to 17:00. Although the school is closed on Saturday and Sunday, Joost's service is available everyday. 'Area 9: Beach' Several events will occur on the beach. If the player has a dog, they can take it to the beach and play frisbee. The player can also go fishing here. During Summer seasons, Henri comes to visit Music Town and open his little shop. He sells summer foods for the player to eat like Pizza and Baked Corn. He closes his shop halfway through the day and then opens it back up later in the afternoon. Once Summer is over, Henri returns to his home and his shop is closed for the rest of the year. Category:Locations Category:Setting